Diary of Lucius Malfoy Slytherin Prince
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Lucuis is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He met is wife to be, but he only wants a little black haired boy named Severus Snape. Can he have his cake and eat it too? Note: Slash SSxLM Rated M
1. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One- Severus Snape

Diary of Lucius Malfoy-Slytherin Prince

The first time I ever saw my love was when he was he was sorted into Slytherin in 1971:

I was with sitting with my best friends. Crabbe and Goyle were on ether side off me. My other friend Rodolphus Lestrange was across from me talking to his arranged wife, Bellatrix Black. He little sister, Narcissa, is to be mine. I had been at the school for two years and I was in third year. The first years had crossed the lake and were coming in the great hall. Several looked scared, perfect I thought. A few kids were pestering a boy with long black hair. The boy was beautiful, he had shoulder length black hair and he was very slim. Problem is he was in the same year as Narcissa.

As the first years were sorted Narcissa was put in Slytherin, naturally. Her cousin Sirius Black was put in Gryffindor, he was one of the kids teasing the black haired boy. Narcissa came and sat next to her sister. Bella whispered something and Narcissa looked at me, blushed and smiled. She was quite beautiful and she would give me a good son. Then the boy was called, his name was Severus Snape, he went up. The hat sat there for a second. Slytherin. Slytherin. I was thinking. Then '_Slytherin'. _Our table erupted with applauded. I wanted to clap harder but I was couldn't let my feeling for him be know yet. As he came by I grabbed his coat. "Set here." I said pushing Crabbe down.Severus looked happy to be wanted. Little did he know how much I wanted him.

After we ate and had the usually ramble about the forest and what not. We were let go. Being rich has its perks. I was able to get a room to myself my second year. Severus walked with us to the Slytherin common room. He was very silent. As we bid the girls good night and I wished to others well, I went down another hall. When I got there I put a silencing spell on the room took off my clothes and jumped into bed. I pleasured myself that night with the thought of Severus Snape in my head.


	2. Roommates

Note: 'It' will happen in the next chap 

Chapter Two- Roommates

Over the next two years I was able to keep myself in check. So many times I just wanted to take him right there. But I held it in. Let me tell you it was hard. Especially the days I walked in on him while he was pleasuring himself. I would just have to turn around and run to my bedroom and do the same. After I came I was leaning up against the wall. Oh how I wish my hands could replace his. Or even my mouth.

During his seconded year Severus confided in me that he was a half-blood. And what did I do to repay him? Well I was drunk and I told Crabbe and he told every one. Now they call him mutt. I told Severus I was sorry, he forgave me but I don't forgive myself. Later that year he told me he was gay. And I keep that to myself, only he and I know where his felling lay.

When Severus was entering his third I though I could make it up to him about the whole spilling he was not a pure blood thing. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could have Severus as my roommate. The old man looked at me.

"I thought you liked being in a room by yourself."

"I do. But me and Severus are good friends." _And I want to fuck him._ But I didn't say that last bit to him.

"Very well." Severus moved in that day. He was so happy. All of his roommates made fun of him and I seem to be the only one that was a friend he had. Severus didn't have that much stuff. We got a tiny four-post bed in the room. My bed was a huge king size bed, with green curtains with the Malfoy family crest. Severus' bed was put up against the wall next to the door. Severus clothes were put in a wardrobe my mom had bought for my new dress robes. He only had a school bag full of personal things, which I found sad.

That night before we went to bed. I wanted to put some ground rules down. I came out of the bathroom to see Severus on his bed reading. "Hey Sev." He looked up. "I want to set down some ground rules. One don't touch my stuff with out my say so. Second don't touch yourself in my room." He blushed bright red. I got into bed and shut my curtains. "Night Sev."

"Good night Lucius."


	3. Promise

Chapter Three- Promise

It was my fifth year and I had OWLs this year. I was hard to concentrate on them when all I want to do was Severus. The young boy has been through too much this past summer. His muggle father took his and his wife's life, leaving Severus all alone. I wanted to take all his pain away but it was just too hard with OWLs.

I was studying charms, a class that I was really good in. Well I am good in every subject. Anyway, I had just gone to the bathroom and was coming out when I head him, he was crying. They were muffled sobs. He didn't want me to here. I walked silently over to his bed, and peered in. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Luci…" But I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled the covers down. I straddled him, never braking the kiss. When I did he just looked at me.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." I took of my clothes and his and straddled him again. I went down to his cock. It was hard and waiting for attention. I put my mouth on it. He instantly moaned and put his hands in my hair. I smiled at the small boy. My tongue swirled around him, as his back ached in pleasure. Little did he know I was having as much pleasure. He came in my mouth, I lap up the creamy, salty substance. I let my tongue clean him before I came up. The boy was panting and sweating.

"You haven't see the best." I said smiling. I found my wand and said the lubrication spell that Nicholi had taught me. Ok yes I have fucked a guy before. His named was Nicholi and he was from Poland. He taught every thing to pleasure a man. But he and I are different. We are both bi but I am on the guy side and he is on the girl side.

I applied the gel and pushed in. Severus let out a moan of both pain and pleasure. I pulled out half way then back in. I continued with this rhythm. Severus was tight, unlike Nic. I came in Severus, crying out his name. We were both sweaty and I could tell that he was tired. But his little bed would not work for us. I pulled him to my bed. I covered him with my soft silk sheets. He went right to sleep. My sweet prince, cradled in my arm. I soon fell asleep.

I in the morning I awoke to his black eyes looking at me. I smiled but his eyes were sad. "What's wrong Severus?" He turned over and got out.

"You are betrothed. This can't happen." I got out and held him with his back against me.

"I love you Severus." I put my hands around his neck. I bit his neck, as he let out a sigh. He put is hands on my arms. "I don't care about Narcissa. I wish I had never laid eyes on her." He sighed again. I turned his around and kissed him again.

After we made love a second time. I went and took a shower. What _am _I going to do. I have to marry Narcissa. I don't want though. I got out and dried off. Severus was sitting on his bed when I came back in. "Severus." I yelled. He nearly jump of his bed. "Come here." He came and sat in the end, he did not look at me. "I am going to tell you what I am going to do. I want you in my bed." He looked at me, shocked. "I must marry Narcissa. After we have a son I will stop sleeping with her. And devote myself to you." I waited for him to answer.

"But then we mush keep it a secret. Ok." He looked unhappy. I lifted his chin with my hand.

"I want you in my bed. Not her. But I need a son. After that I want nothing to do with her." He smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	4. Regret

Chapter Four- Regret

* * *

I woke to Severus crying. It had only been two week since we had gotten together, secretly. I knew that he missed his mother. His father, though, if alive I would rip him to bits. It was the middle of the night. I turned over to Severus. We had been in the same bed since that night. I put my arm around him and rolled him around to face me.

"Are you okay, my love?" The small boy cried into my chest I just held him there. The poor boy didn't feel that loved. I would change that. "Severus I joined the dark lord." He looked at me threw puffy eyes. "I would like you join too?"

"Will…I ha…ve…to kill?"

"No." I lied. I wanted him with me but I would do the killing.

* * *

I stood next my rank off to one side. I knew what one of the initiations was. All the high deatheaters would take turns raping the newbies. I wanted to be the high deatheater but I was only rank 7 in 9 ranks. Only rank 1 and 2 get the privilege. There are only five of them but I didn't want Severus to get hurt. Severus looked scared. I had told him what would happen. I had expected him to say no but he wanted to do it for me. I look on as the high deatheaters put the newbies in place. They were hoisted above the ground a bit, striped of their clothes so that they were naked. There 10 newbies, each one got five cocks shoved up their ass. I closed my eyes and they advanced. I heard screams and laugher. I opened my eyes to see Severus had his eyes closed and he was not screaming.

After they done with all the new deatheaters Voldemort went to all of them and looked them up and down. When he came to Severus he stood right in front of him.

"I believe that you are the only one never to scream. Even Lucius Malfoy whimpered." I remember my time. It had hurt but I moan with pain, never screamed. Severus looked at me then away. I know he was mad. Voldemort soon let us go. I flew out the door to get to Severus. He was far ahead but I soon caught him.

"Severus I am sorry." He looked away. I wanted to hug him but not here not now. We walked top the portkey in silence. When we were back in our room he made for the bathroom I knew he wanted to take a shower. I would wait awhile then go in am make up with him. As much as I wanted to take him I would not, I would let him heal. I heard the shower go on. I removed my clothes and went in to the bathroom.

"I know you are there, Lucius. I can smell you." I got in to the shower. The water rolled of his slick back hair, the water was warm. I put my hand to his cheek.

"I am sorry Severus, but I told you want would happed." He move toward me.

"If you want to take you can. I maybe hurt but I don't want you hurt like me." I pushed him back to the wall, my mouth on his. I wanted to take him but I would not. I went down to his cock it was not at attention so I would have to make it. I licked the tip, Severus hips move.

"I want you but I want this." I took his cock into my mouth, his moans filled my ears. His hand went through my wet hair, tangling it. It tasted his pre-cum. I was getting close. I went up and down on his cock, wanted it hear him call my name. He started after I thought that. I a whisper but got louder and I felt him cum. He exploded into my mouth. I swallow his cum with grate love. When it ceased I wanted more. I pulled up myself and looked Severus in the eyes. They were filled with love and passion. "I said that I wanted you in my bed, but if you wanted to." I got out and dried off and went to my bed.

Severus soon ended his shower. I laid in bed and he came out with a towel wrapped around his middle. "Like I had never seen naked." He smiled. "See I got you to smile."

"So you have." He went to his bed and climbed in. I laid over my bed.

"Are you sad Severus?"

"No I just regret some things."

"Like me?"

"No." He faced me. "No. I regret this." He showed me is darkmark. I showed him mine.

"We are the same." I beckoned him too me. He came to my, our bed. We slipped under the cover. His body heat was what I want. "Severus I will always love you. But I am not a man that can be toyed with, only you can toy with me." I kissed his full lips, beginning for entrance, that he granted. I sighed softly. "My love."


	5. Now and Forever

Chapter Five- Now and Forever

* * *

I was in my potions class when I heard. James Potter had put truth potion in Severus' pumpkin juice. As soon as lunch came I went to the infirmary to see him. He was setting on a bed looking sick. 

"Severus, are you okay." He looked up at me.

"No." He busted in tears. "I told them about us. I'm sorry it was a truth potion I had to." I looked at him. The doors opened to revel Dumbledore and Slughorn, the head of Slytherin.

"I heard a bit of bad news about you two." Dumbledore eyed us.

"Yes?" I tried not to seem nervice.

"Yes. I heard about your relationship." Severus made hiccupping noise. "Is it true?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes sir." Dumbledore nodded but Slughorn looked on the edge of fainting. "Love him sir." Dumbledore looked at me.

"I won't pry into your love life, just try to keep in down." Dumbledore turn and walked out with Slughorn behind them.

"Come on Severus lets go to our room." We got to our room with out anyone asking questions. Severus sat on our bed and I sat beside him. "Don't worry I will tell every a lie." He looked at me I could tell that he was sad. "Severus we made a deal to keep this under warps."

"I know I just wish…Lucius tell me…" He couldn't find his words. I had charms, Herbology, then DADA. But I could not leave him.

"Severus I need to go to classes. Please, please don't leave here until I get back." He nodded and I got up. He looked at me with those same eyes. I bent down and kissed him full on the lips, then walked out. That was the hardest thing to do.

* * *

Later we went to dinner. Most everyone was calling him gay. They didn't believe that it could be me with him, that help. But not for him. I sat where we always sat but there was no room for Severus. 

"Move along faggit." Crabbe said and the others burst into laughed. He moved down. I wanted to smack Crabbe but then I would give myself away. I ate in silence. When it came time to go to our rooms, the others followed me to my room.

"Hey Lucius," Lestrange said after we got into the my room. "Let ass rape Severus like the other death eaters did. Teach him that it is not good to be gay" They all looked at Severus, on his bed, with hungry eyes. I couldn't stand it.

"Get out of me room." I had my wand in my hand. They looked back at me, shocked but they didn't hesitate. They got out and I put a locking charm on the door. "Severus come to me." He got up and ran to me, he was crying. I held him in my arms and caressed his raven hair "Shh. I told you I would not let them hurt you. I love you." I wish I could said that in front of everyone else. He looked up and caught my lips. I opened them for him. I tasted what he what he had for dinner; chicken, rice, and brandy. I pulled from him. "Severus have you been drinking."

"I got it out of…you trunk." He knew not to touch my things but I didn't care anymore.

"Why my love?"

"Why? Why! Because I am with you but you could dump me and go to her. I just wanted to not feel that." I thought for a moment.

"I got it." I went to me trunk and got out my dagger. He backed away from me. "I won't hurt you." I took my shirt off. "Here." I handed him to the dagger. "Carve your initials in my breast, next to my heart." He did that making a nice, neat **_SS_** in my skin. "There I not hers, I am yours." Severus kissed me again, his lips hungry for mine.

"Thank you Lucius. I love you too."


	6. Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

Chapter Six- Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

* * *

Aw the last year of school, my seventh year. Things have been getting a little stressed between me and Severus. It was his fifth year and he was studying for O.W. L.s. Like I did two years ago. Severus studied from morning till dusk. He rarely ate. I had to get Dumbledore into the mix so Severus would at least eat. He won't even come to our bed and study, he goes to his and when I want to "Go to Bed", he swats my hand away and tells me to get lost.

That is why I have been spending a lot of time with Narcissa, I mean she is to be my wife in about three years. But let me tell you the most embarrassing time, though. I was in the middle of fucking Narcissa when Severus burst in to our room. He looked from me to Narcissa, then dropped his hand full of books and ran out. Cissa tried to coax me into finishing but I would not. I walked her out, in my bath robe. She walked down the hallway. I looked around to see Severus in the corner in the opposite direction.

"Severus come in." Severus did what he was told. I closed to door behind him. Then I flicked my wand and the sheets were changed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am! How could you fuck that whore in our bed." I pushed him to the wall.

"Don't you ever call my future wife a whore. And don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do." I leaned up. "I am going to take a shower now, and I would like if you would join me." He shock his head. "Very well." When I came out of the shower he was in his bed with the curtains drawn. I messed things up, but I am a Malfoy, I would not apologies. We spent many weeks like that. Him is his bed and me in mine, it was lonely.

* * *

I heard about it through the grape vine, that Severus was done with his tests. I went to go meet his so we could talk. I heard gasps and laughter coming from the court yard. I ran with the others to see what was wrong. Severus was hanging upside down. Potter had used one of Severus' own spell. My blood pounded in my ears. I saw McGonagall coming.

"Potter, what are you doing to Mr. Snape? Put him down." Potter let the spell go and my Severus fell on his arm, he cried out, and I ran to him. I was his friend. "Mr. Malfoy can you take Mr. Snape to the infirmary, while I take Potter and his friends to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes ma'am." We walked in silence to Madam Pomfrey. She healed him and we were off to our room.

"Severus what happened?" I asked when we were in our room with the door closed.

"I called Lily Evens a mud-blood and Potter got mad." I smiled at him. "Come on lets take a shower." To my surprise he didn't object. We striped our off and got into the warm water. Instantly his lips found mine. I opened my mouth for his tongue, as he did the same for me. But I didn't want to do it here. I just wanted to be near him. We finished our shower dried off and went to our bed.

The soft cotton felt nice to our hot bodies. I climbed on top of him. His moaned with the touch of our cocks together. "Aparecium lubrication." Then I shifted in. He was tight and hot, his eyes fluttered as I went in. I let him stretch to me than I pulled out and in. Harder and harder each time. I even may the bed move. I could feel my self on the edge. I pushed in harder and came. It was a wonderful feeling to come in the one I loved. I pulled out and went to his bursting cock. I trailed my tongue on the underside, hearing him shutter, then I swirled my tongue across the slit then took it into my mouth. His hand wound around the sheets and he breath came in short pants. I knew he was close to coming. I sucked tenderly at his cock and kneed his balls. Then he came, into my awaiting mouth. I took it all and didn't spill a drop. When I pulled my self up I could see that he was on his way to dream land. I pulled the covers up closed and stroked his clean hair until he fell asleep.


	7. Black Thursday

Chapter Seven- Black Thursday

* * *

I was setting in front of my dress table. Yes today was the day I was to marry Narcissa. I had been dreading this day since the end of last year. But I had put it off till her parents treated me, so here I was about to marry her. Still she did not know of me and Severus. I will never let her know. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in." It was my sweet Severus. "Severus." He came to me but stood out of my reach.

"Not today Lucius, this is her day."

"Right."

"You have five minutes." Then he walked out. Today was hurting him as much as it was me. I button my shirt and was off to get married.

* * *

After the wedding we had a great party, but she would not leave my side. It was very hard to talk to Severus. But I got my chance when Cissa went to talk to her mother and father. I grabbed Severus and brought him to my study. It was quite dark in the room. I pushed him to the wall and latched onto his neck.

"Lucius we shouldn't be doing this." He was worried but his voice had lust in it.

"What did I tell you about telling me what to do." I undid his buttons on his shirt.

"But you wont want your wife."

"I don't want her now." I managed to regain control before we went all the way, but how I would have fucked him senseless. But I was close.

The next few days went badly. Narcissa wanted to have just us time, but I wanted to start now and have a son, soon. She pouted and called me evil, but I straighten her out, all over the bed. But even as she slept I was not sated. I wanted him, the new potion master at Hogwarts. I dressed and apperanted to his door. I knocked once, a loud ringing sound. He opened the door.

"I was hoping it would be you." I took him in my arms.

"I have missed you too." We held each other for a few moments. "Severus I want you, not her." We walked in enough to close the door. I pushed him to the door. My mouth found his, brandy was on his breath. He had taken quite a liking to brandy since my marriage. His hands went to my hair. Mine to the buttons on his shirt. "I want you." He pushed me slight.

"You've been with her." He was painting. "I can't be your…" I put my finger to his lips.

"I have told you before you are not my whore, you are my lover."

"That doesn't help." He look side ways. "I can't." I kissed his neck.

"I want you."

* * *

I was jumping for joy when I ran to Severus two months later. Narcissa was pregnant. I ran into his home, he was sitting on his bed with a book. I jumped right on him. "She is with child." His face light up. "Soon." I took him there.

* * *

The child was a boy. I held his as she was laying in her bed. His hair was white like mine. My son, Draco. I held him in my arms, but I looked at her, the woman that gave me my son. She deserved better than me. I gave the baby to a nurse and made my exit. I ended up at his door. He opened the door.

"She had a boy." He hugged, and I hugged back. "I want you." I took him to his room. His clothes and mine soon came off. Then my wand was in my hand and the spell was said. I laid him and me down on his bed, my cock was in him. He cried out in pain and pleasure. I want to be in him forever. I turned a different direction and soon after pumping into his body we both came. Me in him and he on us. I lick his cum off him and did a cleaning spell. He sighed and closed his arms around me.

"I love you Lucius." I kissed his lips.

"I love you too, and always will."


End file.
